Momentos
by Phankam
Summary: Frigga y Odín, a pesar de las dificultades que podría traerles, adoptan al bebé Loki Laufeyson y lo crían como a un Odinson junto a su hijo Thor. Una serie de momentos de la familia real de Asgard.
1. Familia

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, por más que lo desee. ;)_

* * *

El Padre de Todo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero sabía que era mejor no llevarle la contra a su bastante embarazada esposa. Escuchaba el llanto –o más bien gritos- de Thor, pero esto no despertaba ningún instinto paternal. Se mantuvo a cierta distancia de la cuna, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar el colapso de sus tímpanos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder acceder ágilmente al bebé en caso de ser estrictamente necesario.

"Amor…" Frigga insistió desde la cama, sus manos sobre su protuberante vientre, sus ojos cansados: hasta ahora, el embarazo había sido difícil, con múltiples complicaciones y amenazas de parto prematuro. Odín suspiró, caminando con un aire de derrota que no le venía a su porte majestuoso. Se acercó a la cuna, donde Thor estaba de pie, sus puños cerrados en el borde de trabajada madera, sus llantos incluso más insoportables a esta distancia: Odín había vivido incontables batallas, triunfado en numerosas guerras, escuchado infinidades de gritos, pero ninguno le había irritado de esta manera.

"Mama…" Thor insistió, pudiendo ver a Frigga más allá de Odín, queriendo estar entre los brazos de su en ese momento débil madre. Desde el nacimiento de Thor hacía ya quince meses, Odín había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en batalla, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de generar apego con su hijo: esta aparición del rey era una excepción, queriendo asegurarse que su esposa se encontrase saludable dentro de su tortuoso embarazo.

"Shhh…" Odín no estaba seguro de como interactuar con el niño, quien parecía desesperarse más a cada segundo. Sin saber bien que estaba haciendo, lo levantó torpemente, sacudiéndolo en el aire de manera suave, haciendo que Thor gritase más, pataleando e intentando zafarse. "Shhh…"

"Le gusta que lo abracen." Sugirió Frigga, al parecer inmune al llanto del niño, una suave sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando discretamente de la situación. Odín la miró por sobre su hombro con una mirada abatida, suspiró y acercó a regañadientes al niño a su pecho, cobijándolo con cuidado.

"Tranquilo…" susurró al oído de Thor, su voz una suave brisa. Podía oler el suave cabello rubio del niño, un agradable aroma que hablaba no sólo de limpieza, sino que de cuidado y cariño extremo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pasar su mano por la espalda del pequeño, quien de a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. "Tranquilo, hijo mío… eres un príncipe, el príncipe de Asgard… no hay razones para llorar… papá está aquí."

El pequeño dejó de moverse lentamente, relajándose en brazos de su padre. Odín siguió moviéndose ligeramente en un vaivén, disfrutando el silencio que ahora reinaba. En lugar de dejar a Thor de nuevo en su cuna, caminó hacia Frigga, sentándose junto a ella, con el bebé acurrucado entre sus fuertes brazos.

"¿Ves? No era tan difícil." Frigga susurró, pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio de su hijo.

"A veces creo que no entiende quien soy." Confesó Odín, absorto en las redondeadas facciones del príncipe. Recorrió el suave rostro con su dedo índice, sorprendido de lo indefenso de su pequeño hijo, de la potencial fragilidad que representaba ese pequeño cuerpo.

"Sabe perfectamente quien eres. Le hablo siempre de ti." Dijo Frigga, su voz llena de convencimiento, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Odín. "Sabe quién eres… y te extraña."

"Yo también los extraño." Confesó Odín, suspirando. "Pero queda poco. La guerra ya casi termina. Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que te imaginas, y la paz reinará en los nueve reinos." Se acercó, cerrando su promesa con un suave beso. Se tendió sobre la cama, abrazando a su esposa con un brazo y manteniendo a Thor firme con el otro, y dejó, por un segundo, que su única preocupación fuese su familia.

* * *

_Hola! Esta historia corresponderá a, como su título lo indica, momentos en la vida de la familia real de Asgard. Espero que los disfruten :)_

_-phankam._


	2. Jötunheim

Se sentó en la entrada del templo, agotado, pero satisfecho: finalmente la guerra había terminado, habían vencido, los gigantes de hielo ya no eran una amenaza. Observó en silencio como sus guerreros revisaban los alrededores buscando a sus camaradas caídos, recogiendo a los heridos y lamentando las pérdidas, ignorando absolutamente a los Jötuns derrotados a su alrededor. Se puso de pie, más que nunca preparado para volver a casa: ansiaba ver a su esposa e hijos, ansiando ver la sonrisa del pequeño Thor, y el momento de finalmente conocer al nuevo príncipe: no quería perderse el nacimiento de su pequeño, debía estar junto a Frigga en este momento, sobre todo tras haber estado lejos por casi la duración total del embarazo.

Una brisa fría lo golpeó en el rostro, recordándole el agudo dolor en su ojo derecho. La sangre había dejado de fluir, pero aun así no podía ver y mientras se esfumaba la adrenalina, el dolor parecía aumentar.

"¿Su Alteza?" un guerrero se acercó, inclinándose rápidamente. "Hemos juntado a nuestros heridos, y recuperado a los valientes derribados en batalla. Laufey se ha retirado con lo que quedó de sus tropas. No hay gigante de pie que esté dispuesto a seguir."

"Revisaré personalmente el templo, valiente Jens. Tú guía a las tropas al sitio del Bifrost, y Heimdall los llevará de vuelta a Asgard. Regresaré en un instante." Ordenó, intentando ignorar el dolor pulsátil detrás del ojo: debía recuperar el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos.

Jens inclinó la cabeza antes de retirarse. Odín resopló, cansado, sabiendo que quedaba poco para caer en su mítico sueño. Cerró su ojo herido, y finalmente entró al templo. Estaba completamente oscuro excepto por un resplandor azul y frío que provenía del centro: el pequeño pero devastador cofre, exactamente donde Laufey le había indicado que estaría: se acercó a paso firme, tomando el artefacto entre sus manos, su liviandad sorprendiéndolo ligeramente: esperaba que tan letal arma fuese un poco más pesada. Pasó sus dedos por la trabajada superficie, pensando en toda la sangre derramada por tan diminuto objeto, sangre tanto de Asgardianos, Mortales, Jotuns y Elfos.

Pero no volvería a pasar: se aseguraría de que no cayera en manos equivocadas de nuevo, no mientras él pudiese impedirlo.

Se puso en posición de batalla incluso antes de haber entendido que había escuchado un ruido: miró a su alrededor, protegiendo el cofre bajo un brazo, y sujetando a Gungnir con la otra mano.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó, su voz potente, resonando en las paredes del templo. Escuchó un quejido suave, y luego, de manera impredecible, un ruido totalmente fuera de lugar llenó el espacio: un llanto firme y desconsolado, un bebé.

No bajó la lanza, esperando una emboscada, pero su instinto paterno lo impulsó a acercarse a la fuente del ruido. Se acercó hacia el fondo del templo, su ojo sano tanteando en la oscuridad.

En un rincón, tendido en el suelo, un bulto se movía, sus pequeños pulmones casi al límite de su capacidad. Se agachó, descubriendo el rostro del bebé: su piel azul estaba delicadamente marcada, sus ojos cerrados mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El paño con el que estaba envuelto parecía más bien un trapo para limpiar que una sábana para un niño, y se veía sucio. ¿Qué hacía un bebé tan pequeño abandonado en el templo de los gigantes?

Dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente cogió al niño entre sus brazos, dejando el cofre a su lado, y observó su rostro, el cual lentamente dejaba su anterior expresión de congoja.

"¿Quién eres, pequeño?" preguntó Odín, casi sobrecogido por el estado deplorable del niño: no debía tener más que unos días de nacido, y le recordó a su propio hijo, pero en el extremo contrario a como se veía su Thor: mientras que el príncipe de Asgard era un niño robusto y querido, este pequeño Jötun era demasiado delgado, casi desnutrido, y claramente abandonado. El niño finalmente dejó de llorar, abriendo sus ojos rojos, propios de un gigante de hielo. Vio de reojo un pequeño símbolo en el borde del paño que envolvía al pequeño gigante: el emblema de la Casa de Laufey… "Laufeyson." Murmuró, juntando las piezas: este niño debía ser hijo de Laufey, y su tamaño deplorable comparado con su raza era una buena excusa, a ojos de un despiadado ser como un Jötun, para abandonarlo: tenía al hijo de Laufey entre sus brazos, quien había sido aparentemente dejado para morir en el rincón más oculto del templo.

'_Tal vez lo más apropiado sería matarlo, acabar con su suerte de una vez por todas.'_ Pensó, inquieto ante la idea de que este ser, del tamaño de un bebé Aesir, fuese hijo del rey de los gigantes de hielo, a quien le había perdonado la vida a cambio de una rendición y tregua. Acercó su dedo índice a la cara del pequeño, con la intención de sentir la temperatura de su piel, pero el niño abrió su pequeña mano, y sin aviso, cogió el dedo del Padre de Todo, y mágicamente, desde el punto de contacto, su piel comenzó a tornarse del mismo color piel del rey de Asgard, sorprendiéndolo. En pocos segundos, el chico parecía un Aesir como cualquier otro, sus ojos de un brillante color verde, fijos en los azules del hombre que lo cargaba.

Guardó el cofre en el bolso que llevaba en su cinto, y se puso de pie, aún cargando al bebé: no podía matarlo, el niño no tenía la culpa de esta guerra, ni de haber nacido con un defecto a ojos de su pueblo: era el cierre perfecto: salvaría al hijo de Laufey, y tal vez, en el futuro, el niño sería la clave para una paz definitiva.

_Loki. _Un cierre adecuado, un gran final para tan devastadora guerra.

"Heimdall, no quiero que nadie esté en el Observatorio para mi llegada." Advirtió al aire, saliendo del templo con el niño cuidadosamente envuelto en su propia capa. "Y no quiero que digas una palabra con respecto a esto."

En pocos minutos, pasó del sitio de llegada del Bifrost al Observatorio, el Guardián esperándolo con la espada en sus manos.

"Su Alteza." Dijo Heimdall, sin mirar al bebé, quien había comenzado a llorar ante el sacudido viaje. "La reina espera su llegada."

"¿Ya nació el bebé?" la voz de Odín estaba llena de emoción, pero el rostro serio de Heimdall lo desalentó: sabía que algo andaba mal sin tener que preguntarlo.

Frigga estaba sentada en la cama cuando entró a la habitación. Levantó la mirada al escucharlo, sus ojos brillando con las lágrimas. Odín se acercó, un nudo en su garganta, y se sentó junto a ella. Sin decir ni una palabra, sacó al pequeño de entre los pliegues de su capa, ante la mirada atónita de su mujer.

"¿Qué…?" la confusión en su rostro era clara. "¿Quién…? ¿Por qué…?"

"Abandonado a morir por su propia raza. El hijo de Laufey." Explicó Odín, el dolor en su corazón demasiado fuerte, sin saber que tanto debía explicar. "Camufló su aspecto al entrar en contacto conmigo, posee algo de magia al parecer… ¿Cuánto ha pasado…?"

"Dos días." Frigga seguía observando al niño, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, la agonía de haber perdido a su bebé demasiado fresca, y la idea de alguien tan indefenso siendo descartado tan vilmente demasiado cruel. "Supe por Heimdall que la batalla casi concluía, y por eso… por eso no quise interrumpirte…" Lloró desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su esposo. Lloró hasta no tener lágrimas. Lloró hasta no tener fuerzas. Luego el silencio reinó, Odín sujetando firmemente a Frigga, ambos despiertos. Se sobresaltaron levemente cuando un nuevo llanto surgió, esta vez el del pequeño bebé. Ambos lo miraron, ella con sus ojos al rojo vivo, él con su único ojo sano. "Tiene hambre."

Frigga quitó al niño de los brazos de Odín, y lo puso a su pecho: el llanto acabó rápidamente, el pequeño alimentándose por primera vez en quien sabe cuántos días.

"No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada te pase. Estás seguro aquí, conmigo. No dejaré que nadie te toque, pequeño…" Frigga dudó, mirando a Odín, las lágrimas cayendo de nuevo.

"Loki… su nombre es Loki Laufeyson."

"Loki Odinson." Corrigió Frigga, sin preguntar una opinión ni esperar una respuesta. "Pequeño Loki, tu hermano estaba ansioso por conocerte, ¿sabes?"

"Frigga…" Odín comenzó, pero la mirada de la reina lo detuvo.

"Sólo Heimdall, Margret, tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó." Dijo ella, volviendo su mirada al pequeño bebé. Odín asintió, dudoso. "Deberías ir a la sala de curación." Sugirió ella, dejando todo su cariño envolver al bebé. "Y dile a Margret que necesito su ayuda."

* * *

_Loka significa 'cerrar' en islandés. Obviamente es forma de justificar el nombre de Loki que se me ocurrió investigando su significado, y creo que es apropiado, una forma de cerrar la guerra y el dolor, y dar vuelta la página. _

_-phankam._


	3. Encuentro

No había ojo que salvar. Ya no sentía el dolor, pero suponía que tardaría en acostumbrarse a la sensación de vacío en su órbita derecha. Su párpado caía lastimosamente sobre lo que antes había sido un ojo perfectamente útil, y maldijo contra los Jötuns por causarles tantos problemas. ¿Cuántos humanos habían muerto por esta inútil guerra? ¿Cuántos Asgardianos? También pensó en los Elfos Oscuros, una raza erradicada debido a la ambición de Laufey. Sentía disgusto, acostumbrado a vivir en la paz.

"Su Majestad." Levantó la mirada ante la entrada de Margret, la asistente personal de su esposa. Se puso de pie, preocupado. "Su majestad la reina desea que el príncipe Thor conozca al príncipe Loki, y le gustaría que Usted estuviese ahí presente." Explicó ella con una dulce sonrisa. Margret era la única persona que sabía que Loki había sido un remplazo al bebé fallecido, pero desconocía el origen del pequeño, y no lo cuestionaba: lo que el rey decía y hacía era Ley, y si él había traído a un niño, fuese cual fuese su origen, si lo decía su hijo, lo era.

"Por supuesto." Asintió Odín, pensando en la ironía de la situación: Loki Laufeyson, hijo del recientemente derrotado rey de los Jötuns, abandonado a morir en lugar de en posición de recibir algún día ese miserable trono, ahora segundo heredero al trono del eterno reino de Asgard. _'Las cosas que uno hace por amor…' _pensó, incapaz de llevarle la contra a su herida esposa.

La habitación de Thor estaba junto a la de ellos, y sabía por Margret que el príncipe estaba listo para las actividades del día, siendo observado en ese momento por su niñera personal mientras jugaba animadamente, blandiendo una pequeña espada de madera, imitando a los guerreros que en ocasiones había visto en compañía de su madre.

"¡Papa!" el infante emprendió una corrida torpe al verlo entrar, su espada aún firmemente sujeta, y Odín no tardó en alzarlo y acercarlo a sí, sonriendo con sinceridad mientras pasaba sus dedos por el liso cabello rubio del príncipe, su corazón lleno de alegría ante el reconocimiento otorgado por su primogénito.

"Te extrañé." Dijo Odín, abrazando al pequeño suavemente, mucho más cómodo con el cariño y silencio que con los llantos del niño, e infinitamente más tranquilo de por fin poder asegurar que su hijo estaba en un mundo sin conflictos. Con él en sus brazos, el dolor en su alma era un poco menos fuerte: sabía que debía mantenerse firme para apoyar a Frigga y seguir estando disponible para Thor, sobre todo con el brusco cambio de dirección que habían tomado las cosas. "¿Has estado practicando con la espada, Thor?"

"¡Luchar!" exclamó Thor con entusiasmo, moviendo su espada y golpeando levemente a Odín en el hombro con ella, causando una risa en el hombre. La energía que emanaba su hijo era contagiosa, y le daba esperanzas de un futuro mejor, a pesar de las dificultades.

"Hoy vas a conocer a alguien especial." Explicó, saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia la suya propia, un tanto nervioso. ¿Qué tanto entendía Thor? ¿Qué tanto recordaría de este momento? Se detuvo ante la puerta de su propia alcoba, pensando en el pequeño Jötun que había encontrado durante la madrugada: jamás pensó, ni por un segundo, que terminaría adoptando al niño como su propio hijo. Había considerado que, tal vez, podría criar al niño dentro del palacio para protegerlo, pero, ¿su hijo? No, sus hijos eran Thor, y el bebé que había fallecido días antes debido al complicado embarazo de su esposa. La puntada en su pecho volvió, recordando la cara de desolación de Frigga al haberlo visto entrar: ella también había mantenido la fuerza a pesar de lo sucedido, y tenía que darle crédito por esto, admirando la fuerza de su esposa.

Tal vez el pequeño Loki podría ser una bendición para la familia real, después de todo. Había llegado en un momento difícil, pero había parchado, al menos temporalmente, un dolor demasiado fuerte.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, y entró con Thor entre sus brazos al escuchar la admisión de la reina. Ella estaba arreglada, vestida con un simple vestido verde, con el pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta y protegido sobre su regazo, cantándole una suave melodía. Thor miró con extrañeza a su madre al reconocer la canción como una de las que se le solían dedicar a él.

"Thor, ¿recuerdas que mamá te habló de tu hermanito? Mira, ven a conocerlo." Frigga invitó en un susurro, indicándole a Odín que dejase a Thor junto a ella. Thor miró por primera vez al que habían llamado su hermano, la curiosidad clara en sus ojos azules. El Padre de Todo dejó al niño sobre la cama, y este se acercó gateando ágilmente hacia su madre, ojos fijos en el niño, sin soltar su espada de juguete en ningún momento. "Se llama Loki."

"Loki." Repitió Thor, estirando una mano dudosa hacia el bebé. Odín se sentó también, fijándose en las facciones delicadas del delgado niño, recordando su piel azul y sus ojos rojos. Le había dicho a Frigga estos detalles, los cuales ella había descartado rápidamente aludiendo a las claras habilidades mágicas del niño, y contribuyendo con un hechizo propio para asegurarse que la apariencia se mantuviese, y así que fuese un Odinson más.

Tuvo que salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos y entrar en acción cuando Loki empezó a llorar enérgicamente.

"¡THOR! ¡No!" Frigga reprendió al mayor por primera vez en su vida, y el chico agregó un llanto propio a la sinfonía. Entonces Odín notó que Thor, en una actitud claramente lúdica, había tocado al bebé con su mano libre y había procedido, sin intenciones algunas de herir sino que más bien de jugar, a golpearlo con la punta de su espada, causándole un sobresalto al diminuto príncipe. Los ojos de Frigga se fijaron en su esposo, y él entendió claramente que debía hacer: tomó a Thor de vuelta en sus brazos, utilizando toda su fuerza mental para ignorar el potente llanto combinado de los dos príncipes de Asgard. "Perdón, no quise gritar Thor, pero debes ser cuidadoso con tu hermanito, él es mucho más pequeño y débil."

Las palabras de consuelo de Frigga no surtieron mucho efecto, Thor desafiando las leyes de la física en su intento de gritar más fuerte que su hermano menor. Si Odín creía que un bebé llorando era doloroso, jamás se había puesto a pensar cómo serían dos combinados.

* * *

_Odín se ha perdido gran parte de la vida de Thor, y esto de estar con bebés no se le da con tanta naturalidad como le gustaría, especialmente en los momentos difíciles xD es fácil querer a un niño cuando es tranquilo y adorable, pero aprender a tolerar llantos es otra historia. Gracias por los reviews, favourites y follows ;D espero que les haya gustado!_

_-phankam._


	4. Conflicto

"¡MAMA!" el grito de Thor resonó en el pasillo, y en pocos segundos la reina entró a la habitación de juego de los príncipes, donde fue rápidamente recibida por su hijo mayor, quien lloraba desconsolado. Detrás de él, su pequeño hermano había perdido el equilibrio de su posición sentada, y lloraba de espaldas, sacudiendo sus manos. La reina analizó de reojo la situación, molesta con la niñera, quien se encontraba de pie junto al bebé, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Levántalo!" exclamó Frigga, agachándose frente a Thor, quien le presentó una mano enrojecida, sus ojos azules nadando en lágrimas. La niñera tomó a Loki entre sus brazos de manera apresurada, sin atreverse a mirarlo fijamente.

"Loki quemar…" explicó el pequeño de casi dos años. Frigga tomó la mano del pequeño entre las suyas y murmuró unas palabras, la quemadura desapareciendo casi de inmediato, calmando al rubio príncipe. Ante el silencio de Thor, Loki pareció calmarse también. Frigga recogió al mayor entre sus brazos y se acercó a la niñera. "Mama, Loki quemar."

"No lo hace con intención. ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Frigga a la joven y asustada niñera.

"El príncipe Thor estaba dibujando, y el príncipe Loki cogió uno de sus lápices y se lo llevó a la boca… antes de que pudiera separarlos, el príncipe Thor cogió el lápiz, y bueno, el príncipe Loki le tomó la mano y… oh, mi reina, le tomó la mano y no sé cómo lo quemó."

Frigga miró al pequeño Loki en los brazos de la niñera, ahora tranquilo. Thor también miraba a su hermano, pero con claro recelo.

"Es magia. Loki está comenzando a exhibir magia, no es tan extraño a esta edad." Explicó ella. "Thor, tu hermanito no lo hace a propósito…"

"Loki quemar Thor." Insistió Thor. "Thor dibujando, y Loki quitar dápiz."

Frigga suspiró: no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que esto pasase, pero debía poner algún encantamiento en Thor para que no se lastimase cada vez que Loki lo tocaba. Era la segunda vez que Loki quemaba a su hermano, habiendo sido la primera un par de días antes en un incidente similar. Frigga tenía la sospecha que los genes del pequeño de ojos verdes le daban ese poder, pero prefería pensar que era sólo un signo temprano de habilidades mágicas. No estaba segura de si los Jötuns tenían magia por sí sola así como algunos Aesir la tenían, pero sí sabía que manipular el frío y producir quemaduras era algo que sí podían hacer, y que de hecho era la esencia de los habitantes de Jötunheim. Necesitaba hablarlo con Odín apenas despertase, para ver qué medidas podrían tomar para mantener estas pequeñas habilidades de Loki, no muy segura cuanto tiempo podría justificar estos incidentes bajo el pretexto de ser normales para un bebé Aesir.

"Lo sé, pequeño. Y no lo hará de nuevo." Prometió Frigga. "Trata de mantenerlos separados. No es tan difícil." Expuso la reina de mala gana, dejando a Thor en el suelo y poniendo su espada de madera favorita entre sus manos. "Debes disculpar a tu hermanito, no sabe controlar su fuerza, aún no es grande como tú." Thor se vio reflexivo por un segundo, y finalmente asintió.

"Te perdono, Loki." Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su hermanito, y luego se volvió a distraer jugando con la espada que su madre le había facilitado.

"El príncipe Thor insiste en jugar cerca de su hermano." Explicó la niñera, poniendo al bebé en manos de Frigga. Loki sonrió de inmediato a su madre, estirando sus pequeñas manos hacia su rostro. Frigga ordenó el negro cabello del bebé, causando una risa en él.

"Ni siquiera tiene 2 años, no es difícil mantenerlo distraído."

"Se sorprendería de las habilidades del príncipe Thor para aparecer junto al príncipe Loki cuando así lo desea. Le quito un ojo de encima por un segundo, y ya está junto al bebé."

Frigga suspiró, mirando al bebé.

"Descansa por hoy, Maria: Margret y yo nos encargaremos de los niños por hoy. Thor, ¿Vamos a ver a papá?" Invitó la reina. El pequeño asintió, y dejó la habitación siguiendo a su madre y hermanito menor.

Thor guio el camino hacia el lecho de su padre, y los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin más. Cuando Frigga por fin alcanzó el acelerado paso del pequeño, este ya se había subido a la cama y se había acomodado junto a su padre, mirándolo fijamente.

"Recuerda que papá te puede ver y oír, incluso cuando duerme." Dijo Frigga, sentándose al borde de la cama. Acomodó a Loki junto a su padre, y cogió la mano de Odín a través de la neblina dorada que lo cubría.

"¿Papa sueño?" preguntó Thor, extrañado ante todos los días que su padre llevaba durmiendo. "¿Cuándo papa jugar con Thor?"

"Papá ya despertará." Explicó Frigga con una dulce sonrisa: la verdad es que ella tampoco se acostumbraba al Sueño de Odín, incluso después de tantos años juntos. "Amor… queda poco para el cumpleaños de Thor. Ya tengo todo organizado, sólo falta tu presencia entre nosotros."

Thor miró a su madre ante la mención de su nombre, pero luego volvió su mirada a su padre, sin entender que era un cumpleaños. Comenzó a contar una historia balbuceada, entendiéndose sólo algunos trozos. Frigga sonrió, su alma llena de amor por su pequeña familia.

"¡Su alteza!" exclamó Jens, el guardia de confianza de Odín, entrando a la recámara. "¡Su alteza! ¡Se han avistado gigantes de hielo en nuestras fronteras!"

El corazón de Frigga pareció detenerse, y su primer impulso fue cargar a Loki nuevamente, acercando al niño a sí. Thor miró confundido a Jens, y luego a su madre: no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sentía la tensión de la situación.

"¿Nos están atacando?" susurró la reina, mirando a su indefenso esposo e hijos.

"Heimdall dice que vienen con un mensaje, pero he ordenado a los guerreros que se alisten en caso de una eventual confrontación." Explicó Jens firmemente. "Desean hablar con el Rey."

"El Sueño de Odín aún no concluye…" Frigga mordió su labio inferior, tratando de mantener la calma: en años anteriores, le habría sido más fácil, pero la idea de tomar decisiones mientras debía mantener a sus dos hijos en sus pensamientos le dificultaba el proceso. Jens esperó una respuesta, sin moverse de su posición. "¿Desean traer el mensaje personalmente?" Frigga puso su mente en blanco, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Yo iré a recibir el mensaje. Necesito que encuentres a Margret para que se quede con los niños, yo… yo me alistaré."

Mientras Jens dejaba la habitación para cumplir con sus órdenes, Frigga miró al pequeño Loki, quien sonrió a su madre ante la atención. Thor se bajó de la cama y cogió su anteriormente descartada espada, viéndose preocupado.

"Mama… ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó finalmente, alcanzando el costado de su madre.

"Frigga…" La reina se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Odín, pero se llenó de alivio al mismo tiempo. Abrazó a su esposo, quien se estaba incorporando en la cama.

"¡PAPA!" Thor se veía emocionado, pero su rostro cambió al ver la seriedad en su padre, su pequeño e infantil rostro confundido, sin poder encontrar la usual ternura que su padre llevaba consigo cuando trataba con él: en su lugar, el peso del reino llenaba sus ojos y oscurecía sus facciones, dándole el aspecto de llevar los conocimientos más terribles en su conciencia.

"Odín, los Jötuns traen un mensaje…" comenzó a explicar ella, soltándolo lentamente, sin querer dejarlo partir. ¿Cómo un momento familiar tan tranquilo podía cambiar tan abruptamente...?

"Estoy al tanto." Fue seco al decirlo, alejándose de los brazos de su esposa. "Frigga. Pase lo que pase… no dejes a Loki solo."

"¿Qué sucede…?" su corazón pareció saltarse un latido. _Un mensaje de Laufey. _"No dejaré que tomen a Loki." Dijo ella, acercando al bebé con demasiada fuerza a ella. Loki dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, amenazando con echarse a llorar.

"Loki no se irá a ningún lugar."

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. No todo podía ser perfecto para la familia, un poco de conflicto nunca le hizo mal a nadie :p. ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_-phankam._


	5. Protección

Su armadura resonaba con cada paso que daba, su capa ondeando rítmicamente, sus sentidos más alerta de lo que habían estado en muchísimo tiempo. Detrás de él, sus más confiables guerreros Einherjar, Jens y Ander, marchaban en silencio, sus miradas fijas al frente. Se sentía ligeramente más tranquilo tras haber logrado, sin muchas dificultades, despachar a los Jötuns de vuelta a sus tierras tras haber dejado su mensaje: Laufey deseaba una audiencia pacífica, nada más.

Laufey quería aclarar los términos de la tregua entre ambos reinos, lo cual le causaba una cierta sensación de ironía a Odín: no veía que tanto había que aclarar, después de todo, la guerra la había ganado Asgard, y por tanto las decisiones no eran algo que realmente involucrara la opinión de Laufey. 'Aclarar los términos' no era algo posible: era más bien informarle de los términos, no había espacio para aclaración alguna, no había derecho a dudas: era parte de ser del bando perdedor. Esto lo había hecho tomar la visita de los Jötuns casi como una ofensa personal, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo a su reino, y menos aún a su familia: la angustia y alivio en el rostro de Frigga había sido claro, y ver a sus indefensos hijos, la confusión de Thor y la pequeñez de Loki, le recordó que no podía ponerlos en una situación incómoda para los reinos. Sobre todo a Loki, dados sus orígenes. ¿Laufey sabría acaso…?

Heimdall inclinó su cabeza levemente ante su llegada, e introdujo su espada en el centro del Observatorio, activando el portal.

"Estaré atento, su Alteza." Odín asintió, y se dejó llevar por la familiar sensación de ser absorbido hacia la nada, viajando a través del túnel que lo llevaría de vuelta a las frías tierras de Jötunheim.

La desolación en Jötunheim lo sorprendió ligeramente, pero no le molestó realmente. Caminó seguido de cerca por Jens y Ander, en silencio absoluto. No habían Jötuns en las calles de la ciudad: al parecer todos sabían de su visita, y preferían mantenerse fuera del alcance del Padre de Todo mientras pudiesen hacerlo.

"Padre de Todo… el Rey Laufey lo espera en nuestro templo." El Jötun que lo recibió no llevaba las clásicas armaduras de batalla de los Gigantes de Hielo, sino más bien una especie de túnica. Odín asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué en el templo…?

…

Frigga observó en silencio a los dos príncipes, ambos profundamente dormidos. Loki se veía tranquilo, respirando suavemente, sujetando las sábanas de la cama de sus padres con sus pequeños puños, mientras que a su lado su hermano mayor Thor tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, su pequeña mano descansando sobre la espalda de Loki en un gesto de protección.

"Mi pequeño guerrero." Susurró Frigga, sacando un mechón de rubio cabello del rostro de Thor, y acariciando su suave piel. Los músculos faciales del niño se relajaron, pero su mano se mantuvo en su posición.

Hacían horas ya que Odín había partido, y por un largo tiempo pensó que no lograría hacer dormir a Thor esa noche. Tras haber jugado con él gran parte de la tarde para cansarlo, deleitándolo con su magia, y habiendo ya alimentado a ambos príncipes, fue grande su desilusión al haber puesto a Thor en su cama y que el príncipe se levantaba rápidamente y llegaba nuevamente a la habitación de sus padres, donde ella esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de su esposo, con Loki durmiendo plácidamente en la que había sido la cuna de Thor hasta hace algunos meses.

"_Thor, vuelve a tu cama, es hora de dormir." Frigga dijo con una voz suave, contradiciendo sus palabras al recibir a su primogénito entre sus brazos y acurrucándolo con cariño. "¿Qué sucede, pequeño trueno?"_

_Thor no respondió, llevándose su pulgar a la boca y mirando a su madre con sus grandes ojos azules, la ansiedad clara en ellos a pesar de la corta edad del príncipe. Frigga comenzó a cantar suavemente, acariciando los dorados cabellos lisos de Thor, y este empezó a tranquilizarse lentamente, pero aun así se mantenía totalmente despierto._

Se le olvidaba que Thor, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor, seguía siendo un infante. Claro, el pequeño corría por su cuenta y jugaba con su espada pretendiendo ser un guerrero, pero incluso así no podía pretender otorgarle las responsabilidades de un niño mayor.

Thor se movió ligeramente en sus sueños, retirando su mano pero sin alejarse de su hermano. Frigga observó a los dos pequeños por un segundo, y recogió a Loki entre sus brazos, dispuesta a devolverlo a su cuna para luego llevar a Thor a su habitación: quería que la situación fuese lo más normal posible para evitar asustar a Thor, a pesar de que ella misma era un enredo sin límites de nervios y angustia.

"Mama." Thor susurró, sobresaltándola. Loki siguió durmiendo entre sus brazos, sin mostrar signos de querer recuperar la conciencia. Ella se sentó nuevamente junto al mayor, quien se había incorporado, sus ojos llenos de cansancio. Thor extendió su pequeña mano y la puso sobre Loki, mirando fijamente a su madre. Vio en esos ojos determinación, y recordó la avidez con la que Maria decía que Thor buscaba a su hermano… ¿Podía ser tan fuerte el instinto de protección a tan corta edad? ¿Acaso Thor se había tomado las palabras de su padre como un mensaje personal? ¿Era capaz alguien tan pequeño de tal nivel de entendimiento?

Frigga suspiró, poniendo a Loki nuevamente en su posición anterior, y sin más, Thor se recostó, sujetando a su hermano menor firmemente para que no lo quitaran de su lado, y cayó dormido en menos de lo que ella se demoró en darse por vencida y tenderse junto a los niños, precipitándose en un mundo sin sueños, pero al menos acompañada de dos de sus grandes amores.

…

"Queremos el Cofre de vuelta." Explicó Laufey sin rodeos, causando que Odín simplemente levantase una ceja, incrédulo ante tal muestra de atrevimiento. "No para causar batallas, sino para volver a nuestras tierras a su antigua gloria. El dolor de la guerra nos persigue."

"El dolor de la guerra fue algo que ustedes mismos dejaron caer sobre su pueblo." Odín se mantuvo tranquilo, pero comenzaba a sentir desdén por estos miserables seres.

"Es fácil decir eso cuando las pérdidas de Asgard se remontan a un montón de soldados. Nosotros perdimos nuestro honor, nuestra gloria, nuestra ciudad, nuestros ciudadanos. No me parece que sea una petición desmedida."

"Estás abusando de mi paciencia, Laufey." Y cuando perdía la paciencia, nada bueno podía ocurrir.

"Eres un ladrón, Odín Borson, te involucras en guerras donde nadie te llamó, y además osas a tomar nuestro poder, cuando nosotros nunca siquiera amenazamos con tocar Asgard."

"No pretendas que tus intenciones eran dominar Midgard y luego volver a casa a regocijarte en sus triunfos. Los Nueve Mundos saben de tus deseos de usar esa reliquia de los Elfos Oscuros para intentar lo que tanto tiempo atrás ellos no consiguieron." Su voz fue potente, y los guardias de Laufey parecieron retroceder un poco, pero el rey de los Jötun se mantuvo serio.

"Crees que todo el poder y derecho de los Nueve Mundos son tuyos, Padre de Todo. Los Jötuns lo perdimos todo: nuestra fuente de poder, nuestra ciudad, cualquier posibilidad de salir adelante, mientras Asgard, el reino eterno, seguirá brillando, con o sin el cofre."

"Y Jötunheim seguirá sumido en las tinieblas, un castigo a un pueblo por la sed de dominación de su necio rey." Odín declaró, golpeando el suelo suavemente con Gungnir para dar énfasis. Laufey apretó los dientes, sus largos dedos destruyendo los apoyabrazos de su destartalado trono.

"La arrogancia será tu caída, Odín, Padre de Todo."

"Y tu crueldad y deseo de poder fueron la caída de tu reino, Laufey. Perdiste todo, tu poder, tu pueblo. Agradece mi misericordia, ya que sin ella habrían dejado de existir. No nos obligues a destruir lo poco y nada que les queda."

Laufey dudó, pero finalmente pareció resignarse.

"Creo que eso es todo. Hasta nunca, Laufey." Odín se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver al Bifrost.

"Tengo una última pregunta, Padre de Todo." Odín se detuvo, tratando de mantener la paciencia. "El templo estaba totalmente vacío después de su partida."

No era una pregunta, claro: era una afirmación. Odín sintió un nudo en su pecho, los ojos verdes de su hijo menor flotando a la superficie de sus pensamientos.

"Destruí todo lo que me pareció que debía ser destruido." Respondió secamente, y emprendió camino, recordando la piel azul y el frío tacto de los diminutos dedos, como casi había destruido al que ahora, junto a su primogénito, alegraban sus días.

Jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión…

… ¿o sí?

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior :) hacen que escribir esto sea incluso más agradable :D!_

_-phankam._


	6. Celebración

Todo Asgard parecía estar en movimiento, preparándose un gran acontecimiento en el año calendario del Reino Eterno. Todos trabajaban incesantemente, Asgardianos y maquinaria, esperando que la primera celebración de la victoria sobre Jotunheim siguiese en la memoria colectiva con las mismas dimensiones épicas con las que había ocurrido y concluido. Hacía mucho que la imagen de Odín, Padre de Todo, no había gozado de tanta popularidad entre los Aesir, viéndose su presencia victoriosa reluciente, como recién pulida, ante los ojos de los Nueve Mundos de Yggdrasil. Era un recordatorio majestuoso de la supremacía de Asgard, y su importante posición como asegurador de paz.

Por el otro lado, dentro del palacio, el centro de atención no era el Rey, y a dos días de la celebración del regreso victorioso de Odín y los Einherjar, la alegría que llenaba el ambiente se enfocaba en el miembro más joven de la Casa de Odín, su rizado cabello negro cayendo desordenadamente alrededor de su pálido rostro, sus risas llenando el ambiente mientras su hermano mayor lo entretenía haciéndole caras, ambos sentados en la hierba del jardín personal de la reina.

Frigga no podía evitar sonreír al ver a sus hijos, tan contrastantes entre sí, riendo juntos. Loki era demasiado joven como para recordar su primer cumpleaños, pero las imágenes quedarían siempre grabadas en la memoria de la reina. Thor hablaba enérgicamente en un monólogo balbuceante e interminable, sin ser interrumpido por el menor: si bien Loki mostraba ser bastante atento y conectado al medio, hasta el momento no había demostrado mucha habilidad, (o interés, pensaba Frigga) en el habla.

"Loki, ¡pelea!" Thor exclamó, ágilmente sacando su preciada espada de madera de su cinto y blandiéndola en la dirección de su hermano. Loki siguió riendo con ganas, y se puso de pie con entusiasmo en un intento de seguir los juegos del mayor. Frigga se mantuvo atenta, sabiendo que las cosas podían tornarse belicosas en pocos momentos entre los dos príncipes, pero Thor parecía haber aprendido de su último encuentro agresivo con su hermano –habiéndose ganado una quemadura en un brazo, cortesía del menor-, y ahora evitaba golpearlo directamente. Finalmente dejó caer la espada y se dejó perseguir con Loki, quien con sus delgadas pero firmes piernas seguía a su hermano, tambaleándose ligeramente en un vaivén, pero con más habilidad con la que Thor se había desplazado a la misma edad, y Frigga sospechaba que era una respuesta a la necesidad de seguir el paso de su hermano mayor.

"Un año." Frigga no se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su esposo junto a ella, habiendo sentido su presencia de antemano.

"Casi un año, a decir verdad." Corrigió ella, no muy segura de cuando sería realmente el cumpleaños de Loki. Una puntada de angustia pasó fugazmente por su corazón, recordando la dolorosa y al mismo tiempo dichosa noche de la llegada de Loki.

"Nuestro hijo…" Odín estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, no cabía duda. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si su hijo, su hijo biológico, hubiese sobrevivido? ¿Habría sido capaz de acoger a Loki?

"Loki es nuestro hijo." Su voz se quebró ligeramente, sus ojos con lágrimas. "Es nuestro hijo y hermano de Thor, y nada va a cambiar eso."

"Mañana será la primera vez que Asgard vea a ambos príncipes juntos, en la Ceremonia de Rememoración." Comentó Odín, abrazando a su esposa, su barbilla descansando sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciando suavemente el rostro de su reina con un pulgar.

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"No si tú no lo estás."

Loki se tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, pero sin soltar el llanto definitivo de manera inmediata. Thor se detuvo, acercándose rápidamente al pequeño, sin tocarlo.

"Todo bien." Dijo Thor enérgicamente, acuclillándose frente a su hermanito, repitiendo la frase con la que su madre insistía cada vez que él se hacía daño. "Todo bien, Loki."

Frigga se acercó, recogiendo a Loki entre sus brazos para consolarlo. El pequeño se relajó en brazos de su madre.

"¡Papa!" Thor se aferró a la pierna de su padre, recién consciente de la presencia de Odín en el jardín. "Papa, ¿Caballo?"

"Hoy no, Thor." Respondió Odín, mirando al pequeño Loki, tan contrastantemente diferente al resto de la familia. Se veía Aesir, pero el cabello oscuro y la piel tan pálida contrastaban con el tono saludable de Thor, además de ser claramente de una contextura más fina, como si nunca se hubiese recuperado de los dos días de hambruna con los que había sido recibido en el mundo. Y esto sin considerar su piel generalmente más fría, recordándole inexorablemente el tono azulado con el que lo había conocido, y los ojos rojos que había visto en su pequeño rostro y en el de tantos guerreros Jotuns durante la guerra.

Miró a Frigga mientras ella conversaba con el pequeño príncipe, intentando ver nerviosismo, pero no lo encontró. Sólo vio el amor por el pequeño niño, lo que en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo inquietó con intensidad. El niño estaba totalmente tranquilo, casi de manera innatural.

Le tenía cierto cariño al bebé, sí, pero de todas maneras lo inquietaba. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día de contarle su verdadero origen? ¿Llegaría acaso aquel día?

"Papa, jugar." Thor insistió, esta vez golpeando la pierna de su padre con la espada. "¡Papa!"

"Ya voy, pequeño trueno." Quiso dejar sus preocupaciones de lado, pero era difícil.

¿Qué clase de cierre buscaba para este período de guerra?

…

"Un año pasa rápido para nosotros, pero nuestras acciones para proteger a Midgard de la invasión Jötun será un hito en la vida de los mortales, procurando que sus cortas existencias no estén hundidas en el sufrimiento de una guerra en la que no tenían posibilidades de vencer. Un año de paz ha volado ante nosotros, y los Nueve Reinos coexisten en armonía gracias a nuestros valientes guerreros, los sobrevivientes siendo celebrados el día de hoy, y los caídos cálidamente acogidos en Valhalla, disfrutando la eternidad misma."

La multitud mantuvo un silencio respetuoso ante la pausa de Odín. Ante él, el pueblo de Asgard vestía sus mejores atuendos, preparados para una fiesta que prometía durar días. El palacio no estaba exento de tales excesos: los miembros de la nobleza y los altos generales de los guerreros también se harían presentes en compañía de Odín y su reina, gozando de la felicidad y libertad que la paz traía de la mano.

"Asgard, el Reino Eterno, defendido en el pasado por Bor, mi padre, y por mí, Odín Borson, en el presente." Hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo sobre su hombro. Detrás de él, y justo fuera de la línea de visibilidad de la multitud, Frigga esperaba con Loki en uno de sus brazos y Thor firmemente sujeto de una mano, ambos príncipes vestidos en finos trajes, viéndose el menor desconfiado ante el ocasional rugir de la multitud, y Thor al borde de salir corriendo por el largo rato siendo contenido mientras su padre hablaba de cosas que él no comprendía. "El Reino Eterno seguirá brillando mientras la Casa de Odín siga en pie, y yo, junto a mi reina, nos aseguraremos que este brillo continúe por miles de años"

Frigga tomó esa frase como su momento de entrada. Odín notó de inmediato la emoción de los Asgardianos, intentando captar una visión aunque fuese temporal de ambos príncipes: debido a las circunstancias del nacimiento de los dos pequeños, eran pocos quienes los habían visto, por lo que esta primera aparición al público significaba realmente el fin de una era.

Los rayos del sol caían sobre la familia real, los cabellos dorados de Thor refulgiendo ante la fuente natural de luz, Loki llevándose sus pequeñas manos a su rostro para cubrirse del brillo. La gente vitoreó.

"Los príncipes de Asgard, Thor Odinson, y Loki Odinson." Anunció finalmente, sus palabras casi siendo ahogadas en la emoción de los presentes. Su hijo, Thor, el legítimo heredero del trono de Asgard, y Loki, el hijo desterrado de Laufey, ahora hijo de Odín. ¿Este era el cierre que esperaba para la guerra…?

…

"Se ve encantadora el día de hoy, su Majestad." Jens se inclinó ligeramente al ver a la reina, su casco de batalla reluciente por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Su traje de ceremonias le quedaba impecable, excepto que parecía no acomodarle, más acostumbrado a su armadura.

"Muchísimas gracias, Jens." Dijo ella, aún con el pequeño Loki entre sus brazos, el niño intranquilo y desconfiado de la multitud. Thor, por otra parte, miraba con curiosidad a los presentes, y con incluso más atención la brillante espada que llevaba el guerrero Einherjar frente a ellos. "Debo decir que es agradable verte desprovisto de armadura."

"Muchas gracias, su Majestad. Con su permiso." Hizo otra inclinación antes de retirarse, y Frigga siguió avanzando con sus dos hijos, internándose en el salón atestado de gente.

"Su Majestad, que gusto verla, y acompañada de los príncipes." Olaf, uno de los miembros del consejo de guerra, saludó con una reverencia. Frigga le sonrió, sintiendo un agrado natural por el robusto hombre, quien parecía disfrutar de estos banquetes más que nadie en el Reino.

"El gusto es mío, Olaf." Respondió ella, notando que el Consejero también estaba acompañado de un niño pequeño, de la misma estatura de Thor pero ligeramente más robusto, con cabello de un intenso color anaranjado. "¿Y este joven…?"

"Oh, mi hijo, Volstagg Olafson, a su servicio." Explicó él. El niño parecía cercano a la edad de Thor, y esto captó el interés inmediato del rubio príncipe, desacostumbrado a ver a otros niños pequeños además de su hermano. "Muy elocuente el discurso del Padre de Todo… ¿Supongo que Usted, su Alteza, como siempre, tuvo algunas sugerencias?"

"No es algo que debería ser dicho, Olaf." Dijo ella con una risa, sintiendo la mano de Thor soltar la suya. Miró como el pequeño parecía intentar entablar una conversación con el otro niño, y rápidamente encontró que tenían algo en común: espadas de madera.

Frigga continuó su conversación con Olaf, exponiendo ambos sus puntos sobre el estado actual del Reino y de Yggdrasil, concentrándose de tal manera que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un quejido entre sus brazos, los ojos de Loki comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas mientras se movía, tratando de salir de los brazos de su madre.

"¿Qué sucede, Loki?" preguntó ella, confundida ante la actitud del bebé, estando acostumbrada a la tranquilidad del niño, quien jamás lloraba sin ser provocado.

"Dordordor." Balbuceó el pequeño, mirando desesperadamente alrededor, siendo Frigga casi incapaz de sostenerlo en posición.

"Loki, tranquilo, mamá está aquí." Insistió ella, mirando con un poco de vergüenza a Olaf. "Lo siento, Olaf, generalmente no se comporta así."

"Nada de que disculparse, así son los bebés. ¿Qué necesita, su Alteza?" preguntó directamente a Loki, quien estaba cada vez más inquieto.

"Dordordor… ¡Dor-dor!" insistió, las lágrimas comenzando a caer, su voz subiendo de volumen. Las personas más cercanas empezaron a mirarlo con extrañeza, y Frigga estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando Loki dejó abruptamente de moverse, sonriendo ampliamente. "¡Dor-dor!"

"Thor aquí." La pequeña vocecita junto a sus piernas la sorprendió, y de pronto entendió las palabras de Loki. "Todo bien, Loki."

"Dor-dor bien." Suspiró Loki al hacer contacto visual con su hermano mayor, ignorando por completo al niño que lo seguía. Frigga sonrió a Thor, quien al ver a su hermanito nuevamente en paz, volvió a sus juegos. La reina pensó que el pequeño volvería a llorar, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo durmiendo, al parecer su minuto de estrés demasiado intenso como para continuar en pie.

* * *

_Si Loki no hablaba, era definitivamente por falta de interés, no por falta de habilidad xD Espero que Frigga y Odín no estén muy heridos que sus primeras palabras con sentido hayan sido buscando a su hermano y no a sus padres, jeje._

_Gracias por los reviews :3 y perdón por la demora, espero que la extensión un poco mayor sea suficiente compensación :) ahora se vienen mis exámenes finales, y no sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo, pero haré mi mejor intento de que sea luego :D_

_-phankam._


	7. Colores

Frigga miró el traje entre sus manos con nostalgia, recordando lo que parecía haber ocurrido hace tan poco tiempo, Thor siendo un indefenso bebé entre sus brazos. Caminó por el pasillo, la armadura que llevaba haciendo un ligero ruido con sus movimientos. No creía que Thor estuviese listo para comenzar a entrenar, era todavía un bebé a sus ojos, pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su esposo, quien consideraba que ya era momento de formalizar la educación en batalla del mayor de los príncipes.

"DOR, ¡NO! ¡MÍO!" Aceleró el paso al escuchar el ya famoso grito belicoso de Loki, sabiendo de antemano la clase de escena con la que se encontraría. Frigga, Reina de Asgard, ingresó a la habitación donde hace menos de una hora había dejado a dos hermanables príncipes jugando, lugar en el cual ahora una guerra más estallaba, la cansada niñera suspirando ante la llegada de su majestad, sabiendo que ella podría poner fin al enfrentamiento. Dejó caer la armadura casi sin pensarlo, analizando la situación.

Loki gritaba, sujetando una pequeña lanza de madera por un extremo, empujando a su hermano mayor con fuerza desmedida para su tamaño con su mano libre. Thor se puso de pie con molestia, intentando quitarle la lanza a su hermano nuevamente, su madre acercándose mientras la escena tomaba lugar.

"Sólo quiero verla." Insistió el mayor, sujetando con firmeza el juguete y jalando de él, mientras su pequeño hermano la sostenía como si su vida dependiese de ello. "¡Loki! ¡Quiero verla!"

"¡NO!" Loki tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Thor cayese sobre él y golpeándose la cabeza en el movimiento. Pareció perder toda su voluntad de sostener el juguete, rompiendo en llanto inevitablemente. "¡MAMA!"

"Thor, deja eso, sabes que es de Loki." Dijo la reina con una voz dura que su hijo mayor asociaba a una reprimenda. El pequeño Loki ya se encontraba entre los brazos protectores de Frigga, quien utilizaba magia para calmar el dolor en la nuca del niño, quien dejó de llorar casi de inmediato, mirando a su hermano con sus ojos aún brillantes y el entrecejo fruncido, claramente molesto.

"Loki me empujó, yo sólo quería verla." Dijo Thor en su defensa, cruzándose de brazos en actitud desafiante, la lanza aun firmemente sujeta entre sus pequeñas manos. "Y se golpeó solo."

"Es mío, mama." Repuso Loki, ojos verdes fijos en su hermano mayor.

"Thor, devuélvele el juguete a tu hermano. Y Loki, discúlpate por haber empujado a Thor."

Ambos niños hicieron lo que se les pidió a regañadientes, ya acostumbrados a los rituales a los que los sometía su madre.

"Kristin…"

"Lo siento su majestad, pero estaban jugando muy bien, comenzaron a discutir meros segundos antes de que usted entrase." Explicó la joven niñera, su voz temblorosa ante la figura real.

"Lo sé, siempre es así." Frigga suspiró, sabiendo que a este paso, no quedarían doncellas en el reino dispuestas a cuidar a sus dos pequeños. Recogió la armadura y el traje que había estado contemplando previo al evento, y miró con una ligera sonrisa a la niñera. "Kristin, debo vestir a Thor para su padre… ¿Podrías distraer a Loki para poder trabajar tranquila?" pidió la reina, mirando al pequeño triunfante con su lanza de vuelta. "Intentaré no tardar mucho."

"Por supuesto, su majestad."

…

"Listo." Susurró Frigga, no muy convencida, mientras terminaba de ajustar la diminuta armadura en el cuerpo de su hijo mayor, sus cabellos rubios trenzados cuidadosamente de tal manera que no le dificultarían la visión al moverse, sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de impaciencia.

"¿Dónde está papá?" preguntó Thor apresuradamente, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus talones, mirando sobre su hombro hacia la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban. "Ya viene, ¿cierto? ¿Hoy sí?"

"Sí, pequeño trueno, hoy sí." Respondió Frigga, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras doradas, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de emoción al ver a su hijo vestido por primera vez con un traje de batalla.

"Ayer dijiste lo mismo." Replicó el príncipe, e hizo ademán de querer continuar hablando, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento. Frigga soltó lentamente al niño, quien rápidamente emprendió una corrida torpe y ruidosa a causa del peso y material de sus ropas, dejándose chocar contra las piernas de su padre, abrazándolas animosamente. "¡PAPÁ!"

"Veo que estás listo." Rio Odín, mirando con cariño a su primogénito y admirando su pequeño traje de combate, sus ropas de colores café y dorado, y su armadura dorada cubriendo su tórax y brazos. "Olvidaste tu espada, Trueno."

El niño asintió enérgicamente, alejándose con poca agilidad hacia donde había dejado su espada antes. Frigga aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Odín, quien la recibió en un abrazo, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

"¿Por qué lloras, mi reina?" susurró a su oído, limpiando una lágrima solitaria que rodaba por las mejillas de la reina.

"¿No crees que es muy pequeño…?" musitó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Odín sonrió ligeramente. "Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo para el próximo año…"

"Thor ya tiene cuatro años, y desde que se puso de pie tomó la espada como su juguete favorito, tiene sangre de guerrero, y es el príncipe de Asgard." Expuso Odín con suavidad, acariciando el rostro de Frigga con su pulgar. "Hoy es sólo un juego para él, pero es importante, indispensable de hecho, que aprenda a batirse a duelo desde pequeño."

Frigga asintió lentamente, entendiendo absolutamente las razones, pero no pudiendo ver más allá de la pequeña figura de su hijo mayor.

"Papá." Se quejó Thor, acercándose a sus padres, incapaz de poner su espada en su cinto. "No pone bien…"

Frigga retrocedió un paso, y observó fijamente como su esposo se agachaba a la altura de Thor y acomodaba la espada en el cinto de su armadura, el orgullo claro en los ojos del rey.

…

"Mama, ¿dónde Dor?" preguntó Loki al ver a su madre volver al cuarto de juegos, tendido sobre su vientre jugando con pequeñas figuras. Le costaba creer que sólo treinta minutos antes había tenido que separar a ambos príncipes por una ridícula pero enardecida discusión por un juguete, reviviendo mentalmente la inevitable pelea, Thor con la clara ventaja por su tamaño, a pesar de que Loki en general se defendía bastante bien, a veces mostrando fuerza bastante mayor a la que indicaba su delgada figura. Las riñas eran un ritual diario para ambos, pero tras pasar unos minutos alejados el uno del otro, acababan preguntando por su hermano y buscándose para seguir jugando.

"Thor salió con papá un rato, pero ya volverá." Explicó la reina, sentándose junto al pequeño de cabellos oscuros, observando cómo había dispuesto sus juguetes, dos figuras de pie rodeadas de un círculo de figuras. "¿A qué juegas, Loki?"

Los juegos de ambos niños diferían bastante, siendo Thor de los que preferían los juegos activos, en lo posible pretender ser un guerrero, y si bien Loki inicialmente lo seguía en estas andadas, solía acabar llorando por su desventaja física, estando los días de las quemaduras bastante atrás, al parecer el uso de esa habilidad refleja perdido con la edad, para la gran tranquilidad de sus padres, ahora su única arma esa fuerza extraña que sacaba en momentos de desesperación. El menor disfrutaba de correr tanto como su hermano, pero también adoraba dibujar, escuchar historias y jugar con figuras, tal como su madre lo había encontrado en ese momento.

"Yo y Dor tener que derrotar a todos los malos." Explicó Loki alegremente, apuntando con sus pequeños dedos a las dos figuras del centro, inevitablemente rodeadas. "Papa durmiendo, entonces yo y Dor cuidan Asdard."

Frigga no estaba segura de si debía reír o no ante las palabras de Loki, quien en sus juegos mostraba tener algún tipo de consciencia de su rol como príncipe, repitiendo las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado a su padre decir en los relatos de historia de Asgard, simplificados para que los niños los entendiesen, insistiendo en sus papeles de protectores en la ausencia temporal del rey causada por el Sueño de Odín.

"¿Crees que puedan los dos contra todos esos rivales?" preguntó ella con curiosidad, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Loki, quien asintió con energía.

"Dor con espada." Declaró el niño, moviendo una de las figuras hacia los enemigos, derribándolos.

"¿Y tú, amor? ¿Con qué lucharás?" inquirió la reina, sabiendo que su pequeño no tenía mucho interés en las armas.

"Con colores, mama." Respondió el niño, con un tono que indicaba que consideraba que era la respuesta más lógica del mundo, confundiendo a su madre.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" no entendía lo que el joven príncipe quería decir, y la expresión de desconcierto de Loki le indicó que él tampoco comprendía de donde venía la duda de su madre.

"Con colores." Insistió, mirando la figura que lo representaba a él. "Loki usa colores, y derrota a todos." Empujo con su pequeña mano a los rivales restantes, y luego fijó sus ojos verdes en los de su madre, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras del niño. "Mama. Colores de las manos."

Loki se levantó, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas, y mostró sus pequeñas manos a su madre, quien miró con desconcierto los dedos extendidos, hasta que el suave destello verde le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, generando una enorme sonrisa en el niño.

"¿Ves? ¡Colores! Como tus colores, mama. Así puedo ganar a Dor." Repuso orgullosamente el pequeño, indiferente ante la agitación de su madre, quien nuevamente encontraba sus ojos nadando en lágrimas emotivas.

"Magia… eso es _magia_, Loki."

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Lamento la larga espera, pero ya estoy de vacaciones, y pensé que sería un lindo regalo de Navidad actualizar este fic ^^ intentaré seguir publicando capítulos periódicamente, el próximo probablemente para después de año nuevo._

_Y aquí comienzan a establecerse los vínculos más claros entre Thor, Loki y sus padres, con sus claras afinidades. De ahora en adelante, creo que se me hará más fácil seguir escribiendo, así que espero que tengan paciencia para esperar los capítulos nuevos :) Espero reviews! ;D_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_-phankam._


	8. Decisiones

"Y entonces papá me pegó, ¡Pero no me dolió!" exclamó Thor emocionado, nuevamente poniéndose de pie en su cama. Frigga rio, y dulcemente guio al príncipe a ubicarse bajo los cobertores, acariciando sus cabellos. "Mamá, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?" preguntó en un susurró, sentándose nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad que le derritió el corazón a su madre.

"Por supuesto, Thor." Susurró ella, acercándose para que el niño pudiese acercar sus pequeños labios al oído de la única mujer en su vida.

"No le digas a papá, pero creo que ya mañana lo derrotaré." La voz de Thor denotaba tal seguridad que Frigga no pudo evitar sentir orgullo, su pequeño príncipe ya crecido, y asintió lentamente. Lo quedó mirando fijamente, dos pares de ojos azules encontrándose, la Reina de Asgard ahora acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su hijo mayor, quien volvió a recostarse, claramente exhausto por las actividades del día. "¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué sucede, Thor?"

"¿Puedo enseñarle a Loki lo que aprendí hoy? Prometo no hacerle daño." Dijo él, su voz apagándose lentamente, el peso de sus párpados superior a su fuerza mental.

"Loki aprenderá a su tiempo, Thor. Recuerda, es tu deber proteger a tu hermano menor."

Thor no respondió, finalmente cayendo en el sueño más profundo. Frigga se quedó ahí unos minutos, aprovechando esos sagrados momentos del día en que podía apreciar la inocencia de su hijo en toda su expresión, cuando volvía a ser totalmente indefenso, como cuando podía sostenerlo fácilmente entre sus brazos, su pequeña cabeza acunada en el pliegue de su codo.

Finalmente se puso de pie, volteándose para observar a Loki en la cama contigua, el menor de los Odinson durmiendo hacía más de una hora. El cabello oscuro contrastaba contra su almohada envuelta en fino algodón blanco, su pálida piel brillando ante la luz de la vela. Durmiendo, al igual que Thor, revivía las memorias iniciales de su madre, el día en que Loki había llegado a sus brazos, y sentía un dolor en el pecho que se mezclaba con el amor que sentía por su hijo pequeño.

No había sido la primera vez que perdía un hijo, y no podía evitar maldecir al destino por los crueles caminos que le tendía, y por la horrible manera en como aparecía ante ella antes de los hechos, presagiando lo inevitable: era el doble filo de sus habilidades mágicas, muchísimo más avanzadas que la de la mayoría de los Asgardianos. Hay quien diría que había nacido con un don, pero este don se había convertido en su cruz, la que insistentemente había intentado destruir sus intentos de formar una familia con el Padre de Todo. Recordaba los sueños casi lúcidos durante su primer embarazo, los que la hacían despertar gritando en la noche, sujetando su vientre con miedo, un miedo visceral de que le arrancaran lo que crecía dentro de ella, el bebé alejado de ella al haber nacido, de la misma manera que su tercer embarazo había estado plagado de horribles pesadillas, imágenes intrusivas y finalmente con el ya conocido desenlace.

Suspiró, concentrándose en ver la magia que corría por el cuerpo de Loki. Podía ver lo que su hijo había llamado _colores_, cubriéndolo por completo. Aun conociendo el verdadero origen de Loki, no se permitía ver a su hijo como uno de esos seres, pero no podía negar que había asumidos que esa magia que veía era simplemente el efecto del camuflaje, y no esperaba que la genética de Loki le permitiese hacer mucho más con estas habilidades. ¿Sería un prejuicio contra la raza a la que pertenecía su hijo? Claramente tenía magia a un nivel que ella nunca había visto en ninguno de _ellos_ –se negaba a siquiera pensar la palabra–, y dudaba nuevamente sobre el origen de Loki. ¿Y si simplemente era un Aesir, y Odín lo había visto diferente en las secuelas de la batalla?

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. No, no podía quitarle crédito a los poderes de Loki. Sabía que su hijo era excepcional, lo conocía. No era justo negarle su herencia, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué tan parecido era a ellos, los Aesir, más allá de su mágica apariencia física? Se había desarrollado igual que cualquier niño Aesir, demostrando bastante inteligencia por cierto, si bien tal vez era un poco desaventajado en términos de su tamaño –lo cual era una ironía, si bien se suponía que él era un, bueno, uno de ellos.

Loki suspiró en sus sueños, un suave aliento verdoso abandonando sus labios, indicando nuevamente su magia, sus colores como él los había llamado. ¿Acaso Loki podía ver la magia igual que ella? ¿Debía enseñarle los secretos de la magia que ella misma había adquirido en su infancia?

"Por supuesto que debo hacerlo." Susurró para sí misma, disipando cualquier pensamiento que la alejasen de lo que ella quería asumir como la verdad, que Loki era su hijo y como tal tenía el derecho de heredar ese conocimiento, era su derecho como príncipe de Asgard, ella no era nadie para impedir que se desarrollase en igualdad de condiciones con su hermano. Y si, por algún motivo, dejaba que existiese aquella desigualdad, tendría que explicarle las razones de tal injusticia… y no sabía si podría, o si querría hacerlo… ¿Tenía Loki el derecho, la necesidad de conocer su origen? …

Apagó las velas antes de abandonar la habitación de los príncipes, sumida en sus propias dudas.

…

Al entrar a la habitación, Odín estaba en la terraza con la ventana abierta, ya se había despojado de su armadura y vestía una simple túnica de color claro, sus cabellos castaños veteados en gris llegando hasta la base de su cabeza, y miraba hacia la ciudad, claramente sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Mi Reina." Dijo suavemente al escucharla cerrar la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí, y se volvió hacia ella, pequeñas arrugas formándose en el vértice de su único ojo visible, muestra de los años que ya había vivido. Ella se acercó y se dejó envolver en los poderosos brazos de su esposo, disfrutando esos extraños momentos de privacidad que poseían al final del día, cuando no existían obligaciones para el rey y la reina, y los niños dormían profundamente. Mantuvieron un silencio absoluto, sólo las estrellas del eterno firmamento testigos de esa faceta que la mayoría de la gente nunca llegaba a ver, el rey siendo simplemente un hombre, y ella sólo una mujer.

Estuvieron ahí unos minutos, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella. Odín tomó eso como una señal para entrar, guiándola hacia el interior. Cerró la ventana con cuidado, y observó a Frigga mientras esta deshacía su complicado peinado y guardaba sus joyas, preparándose para dormir.

"Thor no ha dejado de hablar de lo increíble que fue su día." Comentó ella, sonriendo hacia él a través del espejo. Quería contarle de su día también, contarle sobre la magia de Loki, y compartir con él esa alegría y orgullo que había sentido.

"Tiene muchísimo que aprender, pero sin duda tiene talento natural." Odín sonrió orgullosamente, sintiéndose el origen de aquellas habilidades. "Y muchísimo entusiasmo y energía. Será un guerrero formidable, con el entrenamiento adecuado."

"Y una educación adecuada." Añadió ella con una dulce mirada. "No todo son batallas, también debe aprender a leer, escribir, la historia de nuestro pueblo, diplomacia…" se quedó pensativa, repasando que otras materias debería manejar un príncipe. Ambos príncipes debían estudiar esos temas, y cuando Thor se dedicase a la espada, ella podía enseñarle magia a Loki. Frigga se metió a la cama, agotada. Odín, quien de por sí no dormía mucho, se paseó a lo largo de la habitación un par de veces, considerando las palabras de su esposa.

"Por supuesto." Repuso Odín, recostándose junto a su reina. "Tendrá a su disposición a los mejores tutores de Asgard."

"Thor y Loki deberían tomar estas lecciones juntos, después de todos, los dos son príncipes de Asgard, y ambos deben manejar estos temas." Dijo ella, buscando el momento adecuado para contarle sobre las habilidades de Loki.

"Sólo uno de ellos heredará el trono." Interrumpió Odín, ante el asombro de su mujer, quien entendió la connotación de inmediato. "Además, Loki es muy pequeño, dudo que entienda la trascendencia de la educación." Agregó, intentando desviar el tema.

"Será más fácil para ambos si los educamos juntos, ¿no crees?" dijo ella suavemente, pensando en los eventos del día. Odín no respondió, su mirada dubitativa. "Odín, él es nuestro hijo."

"Por supuesto que lo es." Replicó bruscamente, pero luego un profundo suspiro demostró su dilema interno. "Lo es, es nuestro hijo, al igual que Thor. No debemos hacerlo sentir diferente… sí, lo mejor es que aprendan juntos."

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Odín frunció el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente, notando que había algo que la Reina no le había dicho. Ella entendió el significado de las palabras silenciosas que Odín le transmitía, y suspiró, sabiendo que era mejor dejar de lado la emoción que le había causado reconocer la magia en Loki, y que había que centrarse en el dilema que esto le había significado.

"Loki posee habilidades mágicas." Explicó ella simplemente, a lo que el entrecejo de Odín se arrugó un poco más.

"Por supuesto, es así como consigue… su apariencia." Dijo, no queriendo discutir el tema. Sí, el niño era su hijo, pero prefería no recordar su verdadero origen.

"No me refiero solamente a eso… él… puede _ver_ la magia, hoy me lo ha mostrado, me ha explicado como él sabe que tiene _colores_ que puede ver y manejar, es así como se defiende de los juegos bruscos de Thor… Odín, Loki tiene habilidades mucho más allá de una simple transformación."

"Los Jötuns no tienen habilidades mágicas más allá de la manipulación del hielo." Dijo él fríamente, poniéndose de pie. "Frigga, sé que hemos criado al niño como nuestro hijo, y lo amo como tal, pero no debemos engañarnos con falsas expectativas de habilidades que sabemos que nunca tendrá."

"Yo vi esas habilidades, él me mostró, yo misma podría enseñarle a controlar esos poderes y usarlos…" Defendió ella, sentándose en la cama. "Odín, ¿Y si él no es un…?"

"Sí lo es, es el hijo de Laufey." Susurró él, pero ni aunque lo hubiese gritado el efecto hubiese sido más devastador. Los ojos de Frigga se llenaron de lágrimas, pero él no se arrepintió de su dureza.

"Loki es nuestro hijo, nosotros lo recogimos y cuidamos, yo lo alimenté de mi pecho, le enseñamos a hablar y caminar y le mostramos día a día lo que es el amor."

"Eso nunca cambiará su naturaleza, Frigga."

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos con sus talentos? ¿Ocultarlos? ¿Sellarlos dentro de él?" se había puesto de pie, mostrando una faceta que él no veía muy a menudo: estaba furiosa, sus ojos brillando en las lágrimas, sus manos empuñadas. "¿Pretendes entonces enseñarle a luchar como un Asgardiano? ¿Confiarle los secretos del reino? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre eso y dejar que le enseñe? ¿Acaso confiarías en él lo suficiente para compartir estas lecciones con él?"

Se detuvo a algunos pasos de Odín, quien también comenzaba a irritarse, no acostumbrado a que le llevasen la contraria, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que ella tenía razón: No podía pretender criar al niño como su hijo, y evitar que aprendiera las mismas cosas que Thor sin levantar sospechas sobre su origen, y si la gente llegaba a saber que Loki era uno de ellos.

"Nadie debe saber del origen de Loki." Concluyó él finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por todo lo que sabemos, él incluso podría ser parte Aesir. Eso explicaría su tamaño, y sus habilidades. Negarle un trato igualitario con Thor sería negarlo como hijo, y eso significaría decirle la verdad."

"Nadie debe saberlo. Loki estaría en peligro, y nunca dejaré que pongan un dedo sobre él." Sus desconfianzas eran infundadas, no tenía sentido desconfiar del pequeño niño que él mismo había recogido y puesto en el seno de su familia.

Mantuvieron otro espacio de silencio, este más tenso que el tierno que habían compartido no mucho tiempo antes en el balcón. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por las mejillas de la Reina de Asgard, y las preguntas y soluciones bailaban en la mente del Padre de Todo.

"Thor y Loki serán educados juntos." Decidió finalmente, suspirando. "Tú te encargarás personalmente de entrenar a Loki, no confiaré en nadie más para aquella tarea, no podemos arriesgar a que alguien externo descubra la verdadera apariencia de Loki por un accidente con magia."

"¿Y el origen de Loki…?"

"Ese tema no volverá a ser discutido en este hogar. Loki es un Odinson, un Asgardiano, y el que ponga eso en duda, tendrá que enfrentar el peso de la Ley, por difamar la imagen del príncipe." Se acercó a la Reina, limpiando una lágrima solitaria que caía con su pulgar. "Loki es nuestro hijo."

"Nunca vuelvas a dudar de ello." Replicó ella con un tono que no admitía réplicas, pero eso no impidió que recibiera el tierno beso que Odín depositaba en sus labios.

* * *

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este 2014 esté lleno de buenos momentos para todos ustedes, muchísima alegría y éxito :)_

_Este capítulo tuvo un tono diferente, pero necesario. Obviamente Odín quiere a Loki, pero eso nunca quitará el hecho que Thor es con quien comparte muchísimas más cosas en común, y si bien considera que Loki es su hijo, el amor de Frigga es muchísimo más incondicional, a pesar de las incertidumbres y el dolor que siempre acaba asociando a la llegada de Loki._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, tanto a aquellos que poseen cuenta como quienes han dejado sus reviews como visitantes :D especialmente a Nameless, que ya dos veces se ha dado el tiempo de comentar, y a Xanxel, mi querídisima brother que me acompaña a cada paso que voy escribiendo (te echo de menos, brother!). _

_Espero comentarios, y un punto extra para quien me diga a quien me refiero con el primer hijo que perdió Frigga xD!_

_-phankam._


End file.
